


An Etching To Remember

by Lady_Albatross



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Albatross/pseuds/Lady_Albatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chip Morton reflects on how he views his Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Etching To Remember

An Etching To Remember 

By Lady Albatross

The sweet smell of spring permeated the air as the slim, blonde man reclined, unusually inactive, on the sun-lounger bathing in the warmth of the blossoming season. To the young man it felt so good to feel the unpredictable fluctuations that nature provided which working as he did, mostly underwater, it was all too easy to forget.

Chip Morton’s mind drifted as he laid there, eyes closed and totally relaxed. The past five days had been glorious, way above all expectations and as a result he was currently feeling just a little sad that it was all coming to an end for duty was again calling his name. However, he did have a bright side to dwell on; he hadn’t spent his R & R alone. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Seaview’s Exec heard a faint shuffling noise to his left. As the sound came to a halt he lazily debated whether or not he should expend the minuscule amount of energy needed to open his eyes; after all he knew who he would see, there was only one other person here at the cottage. After not hearing the voice he expected to hear speak he decided it might just be worth the effort to take a peek.

Slowly opening his eyes he was well rewarded for his exertion. There stood against the brick wall of his parents holiday cottage was the most beautiful vision he had ever laid his eyes on in his entire life.

A moment ago his eyes were mere lazy slits, just barely able to differentiate the optical visions surrounding him, now… now they were so wide that it almost hurt, and he seemed to have forgotten how to blink.

It may have been spring but the weather had nothing to do with the sudden surge of heat Chip was experiencing. He wondered idly whether or not he should remove the shirt he was wearing, but no matter what decision he came to in his mind it was pointless as his body was frozen in place as his eyes drank in the magnificent sight.

It was at that precise moment that Chip, submariner extraordinaire, regretted his true vocation. For the first time in his life he wished he had an artist’s ability to capture what, or rather the very essence of whom, he saw before him.

Almost as if his companion could read the whirlwind of thoughts swarming around in Chip’s mind, a gorgeous smile lit up his face as he shifted his stance somewhat, taking up what could only be described as a deliberate pose to entice his friend. Standing, barefoot with the toes of one foot beginning to rub the other in an almost sensual rhythm, hands, moving slowly while hidden in pockets, leaving Chip’s imagination to go wild wondering what he doing to himself, and the smile… that smile… the one that could charm Aphrodite herself…

A multitude of artistic theories and practices, endless variations came to mind as Morton tried to decide which method would best illuminate and capture all that this man is, this man who could lay claim to being an avatar of Adonis himself. This was the man who inspired this sudden wish of the young blonde.

He could visualize artworks from paintings to sculptures and everything in-between which he would use as his base; these could be worked with an assortment of methods from the full range of the artist’s palette; oils, ink, pen, charcoal, clay and pencil to name but a few. But none of any he could think of did the subject any justice. Finally reaching deep within a place Chip Morton only ever visited for and about this man - he even tried to manipulate the word which would fullfill his needs, for even the humble poet is a powerful artist in his own right, but for him it was all to no avail.

Frustration began to seep in as he felt so inadequate, something that very rarely happened to this man. Then something wonderful sprang to life from his frustration the moment he closed his eyes due to his disappointment.

For then he realized what he should have known all along. Understanding dawned on the young man; he needed no brush, knife, palette or easel, no pen and paper, no external accoutrements at all.

The gorgeous vision would be his forever etched lovingly within his memory, for he could still clearly see the revelation comprehensible in his mind even though he had closed his eyes to the sight. The vision would be kept safe and lovingly etched deep within the very heart of his being.

His memory was the safest canvas of all keeping every line, every hue and every contrast, along with the feelings evoked, true and honest.

The visual etching coupled with the emotions and passions his love bestowed on him over their time together created a life force all of its own, etched in love held sacred within his heart forever.

Satisfied; no, that’s too mild a term, ecstatic with his new found artistry Chip opened his eyes once again. Another surprise was waiting for him. He had not heard his lover move, but he had.

Chip found himself looking up to see his love straddling the lounger and consequently himself as well.

Raising his eyes very slowly up the enticing body so close to him he first noticed the bountiful bulge in the jeans as the material was stretched so enticingly.

With his mouth beginning to water and the heat once again on the rise he forced his eyes to move on and up from the delicious sight he beheld, past the firm abdomen, past the now rapidly heaving muscular chest to the stunning face of his lover. 

And there apparent in the eager eyes and the flushed damp skin was a plea Chip was all too well acquainted with. A raw hunger; a passionate need was radiating from every pore as his eyes asked the age old question as he began to move away holding out a single hand as he slowly moved away.

Chip Morton stood with him, reaching out for the offered hand, immediately grasping it with his own. 

Question answered. 

Hand in hand they headed inside to their bedroom.

It was time to etch a few more breathtaking memories for both of them to remember. 

Lee Crane, captain, friend and lover would be forever etched in his mind, his heart and his very soul.

 

The End


End file.
